It has been found that the conventional golf ball pick-up device (see FIGS. 5 and 6) includes a cylinder and a tubular member with a clamp at the lower end. However, it is necessary to put the apparatus up side down in order to dispense the golf ball thereby causing much inconvenience in use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a golf ball pick-up device which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawback.